


[Monsta X|源軒]長貓

by rens43240



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rens43240/pseuds/rens43240
Summary: 寫的是源軒但看不太出來主要是成員互動





	[Monsta X|源軒]長貓

基賢今天晚起了。

同一時間他聽見隔壁房也傳來撲騰的聲響，大概是Shownu也晚起了，他套上自己毛茸茸的拖鞋抖著胳膊，偷了不知道誰放在椅子上的針織外套。他總想著這畫面怎麼看怎麼怪，可還是時不時想到就要來看一下，太魔性了，真的。

Shownu瞇著眼頂著一頭亂髮，身體倒是先記起了要把他同寢的室友從床上拉起，加上亨元這個人長得有點不可理喻，是長度的長，看起來十分滑稽。

基賢想到那天元虎塞過來的影片，路人從箱子裡抱起了一條長長的貓咪，隨後便放下貓咪走人，配上淒涼的夕陽，貓咪惆悵的表情，當時就沒忍住笑得震天響，他現在覺得那貓簡直就是亨元，幸好Shownu沒把他放回床上，仍然認真的執行把亨元搖醒的偉大事業。看夠了的基賢搖搖頭走去盥洗，覺得觀察隊友真的是一項舒壓的活動。

/

周憲其實已經很習慣在鬧鐘響起前五秒睜開眼睛，可Shownu抓著亨元直晃的畫面真的是習慣不了，所以他偶爾會直接睡過去，或是提早爬下床，留下隊長繼續對付最難叫醒的成員。當然他是偏向先起床去吵IM的路線，誰讓他有次不小心看成Shownu掐著亨元的脖子晃，嚇得從床上彈起。

每天都在起床邊緣掙扎的周憲有次在門邊撞到還噙著一抹微笑的基賢，基於本能他沒有聊的太深入，立刻梳洗去了，半晌才見基賢滿足的離開門邊，而亨元依舊堅強的睡在Shownu手上。

/

IM大部分的時刻還是覺得自己作為忙內，是受著寵愛的，但把Shownu的腿當成枕頭這他還是做不來的。他震動的瞳孔透漏著他內心的掙扎，難不成可愛又會撒嬌的忙內應該要這樣做嗎，醒醒吧，這只是他一個懶惰的哥哥嫌自己已經小的不能更小的頭顱太重，把重量託付給Shownu。此時此刻的IM彷彿忘記他那大沒他多少的周憲哥賣萌起來有多麼毀天滅地，還想著是否該裝點可愛。

基賢本來只是疑惑為何IM站在原地不動，跟著湊上來的元虎哇了一聲，小聲驚呼，被哥哥們圍起來的IM趁第三個人走過來前從他兩個哥哥之間鑽了出去。

/

我們民赫阿，笑起來的話是很溫暖的，笑開一點的話，眼睛會瞇起來。

如果Shownu說這句話的時候，腿上沒有亨元就好了。藥房甘草般的存在發出了抗議，而旁邊沒有忍住笑聲的是元虎。

周憲聽著民赫在抱怨，盤算著講到哪個段落他可以去趟廁所，這件事情讓他壓力太大了，不自覺地灌著水。旁邊已經放了一瓶空瓶，手上的罐子也已經半空了，怎麼還沒到頭，民赫哥到底是看到了多少次現場要講這麼久。

一旁經過的基賢沒有理會周憲投來求救的眼神，倒是元虎好像戳中了笑點，拍著民赫，物理上的阻止了對周憲耳朵的迫害。

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫點小日常  
RPS新手  
又是打完不知道自己在哪裡在打甚麼


End file.
